This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved single sided frame normally installed in a telephone office for administering DSX lines.
With the advent of solid state technology, there has been a rapid expansion in the use of DSX installations which permit, through the conversion of analog signals to digital, the use of a single pair to carry a very large number of messages simultaneously. The usual practice is to carry an analog signal from the subscriber to the nearest telephone office, at which point it is converted to digital and transmitted to the ultimate telephone office for conversion back to analog and transmission to the individual receiving subscriber. In the case of very large buildings, it is often feasible to install means for conversion to digital signals or conversion to analog on the premises prior to transmission to the nearest telephone office. It is in such relatively remote locations that the present disclosure has application.
In order to interface between pieces of digital equipment, it is common to provide a DSX frame which incorporates jack panels, cross-connect blocks and equipment interconnecting blocks on a single frame to provide a centralized location for rearranging, cross connecting, maintaining testing and restoring service to DSl and DSlC circuits.
The usual problem is one of effective space utilization, and all telephone offices and other places of installation have finite space limitations although they must provide service for an ever growing number of subscribers. Design efforts in this area have largely concentrated in the area of providing maximum density of circuitry without limiting access to such circuitry.